Blush
by CurrentlyIncognito
Summary: One-shot. Trivial conversations require reading in between the lines. Mamoru can be subtle too. Light fluff.?


**Blush**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note: This didn't seem to fit into 'The things she sees', so I'm posting this up as a different one-shot. (also, UDDUP now has 17 fanfics!!). ^^ Hope you'll enjoy.

She made plans.

It disgusted him to know that she actually made plans.

She prepared enough meals to last a week and left notes around.

_Remember to eat._

She wrote letters and made her college friends hand them over when they were eventually questioned.

_Please feed the cat._

She gave specific instructions on what to do and more importantly, what NOT to do.

_Don't try anything._

She didn't apologize.

_Don't go anywhere unarmed._

She didn't explain.

_Don't say anything. _

She merely told them 'it was the only way' and disappeared.

_Don't worry. I'll be okay._

It disgusted him to think that she actually thought they would agree to that request.

_Don't come._

It disgusted him to know that she made plans prior her kidnapping.

It disgusted him enough ignore her letter altogether. In fact, he didn't even bother opening that piece of crap. It's not like he can _read_, damnit.

Everyone worked overtime that week.

It didn't surprise them in the least when they finally discovered where she was taken to a full seven days later.

Mamoru was the one who released her from the room she had been imprisoned in. It made him somewhat proud to note that she had barricaded herself instead of the other way around. They had made a mistake of allowing furniture in that room.

She didn't throw herself in his arms when she saw him. Nor did she cry in joy. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge his presence until he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. Luckily she didn't resist either, Mamoru wasn't sure he would've hit her if she did. Ungrateful brat.

'Mamoru-san.'

He had heard that tone countless times before. From soldiers resigned to their fates and losing opponents, weary enemies and dying men… and also his late master. He was surprised (and slightly worried) to hear that tone coming from her normally cheerful voice. He didn't pause or turn back, however. There was no time for hesitation. They were still in the enemy zone.

'I'm tired.'

He stopped running and turned around to face her. She lost weight in that little time they were apart. All the better, he thought as he turned his back to her and bent down slightly. Their height difference wasn't as much as it used to be. 'Get on,' he instructed.

It wasn't quite what she meant, she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. When he sheathed his katana to support her weight with both hands, she started to stop him, only to be cut short by a brisk, 'Don't worry. I'll be fine'

His idea of payback.

'Just tell me where to dodge,' he said, so full of confidence that she couldn't help but believe him.

'Hai,' she whispered against the nape of his neck.

They kept running. He surprised her when he suddenly added, 'You don't get to decide when to die,' his voice was no more than an angry growl.

'Hai,' she didn't know what else to say.

'You don't get to decide when to be saved either,' he continued.

'Hai,' she didn't dare look at his face; His voice alone was accusing enough.

'Your premonitions don't get to dictate you life,' his tone softened somewhat.

'Hai,' she agreed.

'You hired me to save you.'

'Hai.'

'The agreement was until death do us part.'

'Hai.'

'I'm expensive, you know,' he was starting to sound teasing.

'Hai,' she remembered that conversation well. After all, she had had to try countless others in her mind before she could find one scenario that was beneficial to her.

'You ought to marry me.'

'Ha-' she spluttered and went crimson, 'WHAT?!'

His self satisfied grin was infuriating. He chuckled, 'just kidding. As if I'd marry a brat like you. I'm not interested in kids.'

She made a face, 'Mamoru-san's an idiot.'

'Hai, hai, hai,' he chuckled good naturedly, somewhat relieved that she's resumed her cheerful self.

'I'm sorry,' she was solemn again.

God he didn't understand her species. One moment she was bright and happy, and the next she's-

'I thought it didn't matter anymore,' she admitted.

He sighed, serious once more, 'It matters.'

'I-' she started.

He didn't let her finish, 'You don't get to be a kid forever.'

It took her a but a moment to reply:

'Hai.'

* * *

Note: Hence the title. *beams* I feel so smart. I wanted to title it 'Proposal' but didn't want to give too much away. ^^ Anyway, please let me know what you think.


End file.
